Pot and Kettle
by Lord Agravane the Undead
Summary: Maxie is cross because everyone in Team Magma is making out and he wants them to work. What happens when he gets a secret visitor?


**Pot and Kettle**

_By Lord Agravane the Undead_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters within.

_Written as a gift for Shiny_

* * *

><p>Maxie frowned as he searched through the paperwork on his desk. Where on Poke-earth was the report on the recent month's lava levels within Mount Chimney? Tabitha had promised to have it ready for him the previous day but it definitely wasn't there.<p>

_Perhaps it's in his office and he just forgot to bring it to me_ Maxie thought. _I'll go and see_. He left his office, taking care to lock the door properly. He didn't want to return to find himself some victim of a silly practical joke, courtesy of one of his grunts.

Maxie soon arrived at Tabitha's office. He knocked the door and waited for an answer. Nope, nothing. Perhaps Tabitha was out somewhere? Maxie was just about to leave when he heard voices from within.

"Oh, Beri, you're so naughty, distracting me like this when I'm meant to be finishing up Maxie's report".

Maxie raised his eyebrows. Beri was the nickname of Jeremy Alberio, AKA the grunt, M43. What was he doing in Tabitha's office? With more of an idea that he would have liked, Maxie opened the door and peeped round the jamb.

Sure enough, there was M43, sitting on Tabitha's lap and kissing him passionately. Maxie would have hoped that Tabitha would have discouraged the grunt from paying him such visits during the working day but apparently not, as Tabitha was holding M43 close and kissing him back. Maxie closed the door with a slam, startling both his admin and the grunt.

"Oops! Hi Boss!" M43 gasped, sliding off Tabitha's lap at once. Tabitha just grinned sheepishly.

"M43, don't you have something to do?" Maxie said sternly.

"He does, Maxie", said Tabitha. "He's making out with me".

"Tabitha, that is NOT the answer I wanted to hear!" said Maxie. "Where is that report you should be working on?"

"Um, the report? Yes, nearly finished it". Tabitha pointed to a shelf of papers on his desk. "I'll just finish it up right now, Maxie".

"Hmmm", said Maxie in a disbelieving tone.

"I will do, honest!" Tabitha turned to M43. "OK Beri, you run along now and I'll see you at dinner time". M43 grinned shyly and scuttled out of the office.

"Right. Well, I'll leave you to get on with that then", said Maxie. He left the office, closing the door behind him. He checked the surrounding area (to make sure M43 wasn't lurking about, ready to sneak back in).

_Ok, it looks like I can get back to work now_ Maxie thought. He set off once more, thinking about what needed to be done that day. As Maxie was walking back to his office, he passed Kat and Blaise in the corridor. They seemed to be channelling M43 and Tabitha, because they too, were kissing passionately. Maxie blushed and tried to decide whether to interrupt them or not.

Having made up his mind, Maxie coughed loudly. Startled, Kat and Blaise looked round.

"Get a room, you two", Maxie remarked.

Blaise went red and muttered something under his breath.

"Ow, Dad, you're SO old fashioned!" Kat huffed.

"Well it's a good job SOMEBODY here in Team Magma is", said Maxie. "We're supposed to be villains, not a bunch of lovesick teenagers".

Unfortunately, Kat and Blaise were kissing again and ignoring Maxie. He growled and stalked off again, determined to get on with some work, as it seemed like he was the only one doing so.

Back at his office, Maxie let himself in and sat down at his desk. What else needed doing? Supplies, that was one thing. And it was Courtney's turn to order them that month.

_I'll just phone her, I don't need to see her in person_ Maxie thought. He picked up the phone and dialled the number to Courtney's office. The phone rang but nobody answered. Maxie put it down and was interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Yes, come in", he called out.

The door opened and M42 entered, looking very indignant.

"Boss, can you come and scold M27 please?" she said. "She said my Seedot looked like an acorn!"

Maxie blinked, confused. "But M42, Seedot DO look like acorns".

"Yes but M27 said it in a silly voice". M42 pouted and folded her arms.

"Alright, I'll have a word with her", said Maxie. M42 beamed. "By the way, have you seen Courtney today?"

"Yes Boss, I saw her this morning. She said she had a couple of hours off and that she was going on a date with Archie".

Maxie snorted. "Is everybody in Team Magma obsessed with dating?"

"Hmm, let me think..." M42 screwed up her nose. "Actually, M5 is quite hot; don't you think so, Boss?"

Maxie took off his glasses and facepalmed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Maxie was in the Main Chamber, checking the loudspeakers to make sure they were working properly. Sometimes the heat and ash from the volcano caused electrical equipment to malfunction.<p>

Maxie was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't hear somebody enter the Chamber. A tap on his shoulder caused him to start and look round. Shelly from Team Aqua was standing there, smiling at him.

"Shelly!" Maxie exclaimed. "How did you get in?"

"M42 let me in; I told her that I wanted to see you". Shelly slid her arms round Maxie. "Aren't you pleased to see me?"

"I...yes of course I am", said Maxie, flustered. "B-but our Base is meant to be secret".

"Oh don't worry about that, I'm not interested in any of Team Magmas' secrets", Shelly reassured Maxie. "I'm only interested in you!"

"Uh, well thank you", said Maxie. He knew that he should tell Shelly he was really busy with work and that she could come back later on. He really should. Shelly pushed him gently to sit down on an armchair. Then she climbed onto his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him.

Maxie decided that the work could definitely wait. He cuddled Shelly back and eagerly returned her kisses. They made out for a few minutes, then Shelly paused and grinned at Maxie.

"Actually, I lied. I *am* interested in your secrets, Maxie".

"Uh...what secrets?" Maxie asked, rubbing his flushed face.

Shelly whispered something in his ear and Maxie turned even redder.

"Shelly! I can't say that while I'm at work!" he exclaimed.

"But you're not working", Shelly pointed out. "You're making out with me".

"Yes but..." Maxie was unable to speak as Shelly put her hand on the back of his head and resumed kissing him. As it felt so nice, he couldn't complain, nor did he want to stop. It was only when Maxie felt a gentle tap on his shoulder that he paused and glanced round.

Kat was standing there, grinning at him. Blaise stood next to her and there was Courtney too, returned from her date. Behind Courtney stood Tabitha (holding hands with M43) and also, every single one of the other grunts. They all looked *very* amused.

"Having fun, Maxie?" Tabitha asked.

Maxie stared at the entire delegation of Team Magma in horror. Shelly blushed and giggled.

"W-what are you all...doing here?" Maxie gasped.

"It's the AGM, remember", said Tabitha. "This afternoon, at 14:00". He helpfully showed Maxie his watch.

"The AGM..." Maxie said faintly.

"Yes and we're all on time for it", said Kat. "Because SOME of us around here can act like real villains, not lovesick teenagers".

"Kat, shush", said Maxie.

**The End**


End file.
